kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ayame Suzumiya
Ayame Suzumiya is the Konjo Group's Executive Secretary and Isamichi Konjo's personal assistant. She is a major supporting character in Hero Retold: Kamen Rider Shinobi, ''being one of the Tuners, assigned to support '''Kamen Rider Hattari'. It is later revealed that she is part of the ninja clans that serve the Royal Family. Character History Not much is known about Ayame's backstory except that she has been working as the Konjo Group's secretary for many years now. Initially working as the personal assistant for the CEO Nobushige Konjo, she has since closely worked with Isamichi as his secretary, offering him advice and assisting him in his duties and decision-making as the group's Vice-CEO. Aside from this, she also serves as the Tuner for the Gold Hyoutan, thereby often assisting Kamen Rider Hattari in his battles as well. Events in Hero Retold Ayame appears in the very first episode, restraining an angry Matsubara who is causing a ruckus in the Konjo Group offices. After the former employee turns into a Nin-Ju and attacks once again, she initially tries to fight off the beast, only to be saved by Isamichi, handing him his Hyoutan. After the beast escapes, she readily complies with the police questioning, as ordered by the Vice-CEO. After the initial Nin-Ju event, Nobushige meets with his son about the events and orders Ayame to control the media attention that it attracts, angering Isamichi. Ayame immediately lets the CEO know that her allegiance is with his son, though he would happily help with the request since it will help Isamichi's safety. Ayame also discourses with Iroha about Icchy's choice to become a Rider again, telling her that they'll make decisions that they don't like eventually, just because it is the right thing to do. Ayame was also present when Rentaro finally reveals himself as Shinobi to Isamichi, attacking him from the shadows in order to protect his boss from an intruder. However, after Rentaro shortly joins the Konjo Group and she saw his positive traits, Ayame became a bit more welcoming to the new Konjo Group employee. During the preparations for the Konjo Group's grand event, Ayame was one of the few people who knew about the ruse with the fake party, planting trackers to all of the employees and even the idol outfits of Iroha's group, prior to the Niji no Hebi's attack. However, the unforeseen Nin-Ju attacks took her off-guard was saved by Shinobi at the last minute. In the aftermath, she reprimands Iroha for going against Isamichi's original plan. Days after Akane's rescue, she goes to the office after tuning the Golden Hyoutan when Dustards suddenly attack their building, successfully taking from her a vial with black impurities. When Isamichi asks her about the attack, she simply remarks that the group took "evidence" from her. More to be added Personality Ayame is a very professional and straightforward woman, often taking care of business matters strictly and eloquently. She is also almost always serious in her tasks, giving off a very cold and aloof disposition to almost any person she meets. As Isamichi's secretary, she's always thinking about what's the best with her superior's well-being, oftentimes questioning and even intimidating people who will go against or may put harm towards Icchy. Despite being Kamen Rider Hattari's tuner, Ayame is more focused on being her secretary, at times even discouraging Isamichi from transforming unnecessarily. Despite looking stoic most of the time, she has shown to have taken a liking towards Rentaro's practical personality, even remarking at him positively in the short time that they have worked together. She also often gives stern, but helpful advice to Iroha, due to her strong bond with Isamichi, showing that she is also very much concerned with the Vice-CEO's friends and colleagues. Skills and Abilities * Ninjutsu - Ayame is a very proficient and powerful kunoichi, with Isamichi often remarking that her skills may even surpass his own. He is shown to easily subdue many competent ninjas and at times, can even hold her own against some Nin-Ju. Her ninjutsu ability and serious demeanor can also often give an intimidating vibe towards fellow Konjo Group employees. * Shinobi Tuning - Ayame is one of the Tuners, in charge of taking care of the Gold Hyoutan. Fan Casting Ayame Suzumiya is portrayed by Kana Oya. Appearances